Do I? or Don't I?
by mel4housecam
Summary: Cameron feels awkward when House asks her a simple question...Housecam of course...this is a fic of the people ideas greatly welcome...Disclaimer: I don't own House, the honourable Mr Shore does... but i'm allowed to dream.
1. Chapter 1

hey all, umm this is like my third fic it's a tad short but my last one didnt go down to well unfortunately- so im a bit apprehensive - please review this one... it would be greatly appreciated... it doesnt have any particular plot or direction... i have a few ideas but YOURS would be greatly appreciated... what do you want to happen? this can be a fic of the people so come one come all : )

_

* * *

_

_As she exited the hospital after yet another long day Allison Cameron contemplated why House had dropped that little piece of paper._

He was usually late to work, and when he arrived, demanded his coffee - to save any trouble Cameron was always ready to run to the machine upon his arrival. Dr Gregory House had spent the _working day_ watching _General Hospital_ with his clinic patients, who pretended to be riddled with disease to get time off from their job. Cuddy had busted him twice trying to escaped the clinic and head for his office - avoiding the waiting room which bustled with legitimately sick people. Finally after two hours of diagnosing runny noses and common colds, he limped his was through the corridors of PPTH. Being the head of his department, House wasn't shocked to find his three staff; Cameron, Foreman and Chase - or "Wombat" as he was so graciously referred to by his boss- sitting at the table awaiting instructions.

"Ahh, good morning my ducklings. How are we all?", Cameron was the only one gullible enough to believe the question to be anything other then rhetorical. "So, what have you got for me? Please tell me she's hot" he made a point of dragging out the "h" as if he had something stuck in his throat. House was just being House.

House seemed to be having a good day, as time passed by Cameron was a little weirded out by his behaviour. For Cameron today was truly special - for once she was being treated like an emotional being, but she knew something odd was taking place inside her boss's mind. She often thought of him over lunch, everyone knew that Allison Cameron had been infatuated with House since he hired her for her good looks... and her talent as an immunologist.

The pair had experienced awkwardness once or twice before, the most significant being when she practically forced him to take her on a date. He had been an absolute jerk on that night, and she has never fully forgiven him for breaking her heart. She couldn't help the fact that she harboured feelings for her boss, or that everyone in the hospital knew about it. Being a mature woman, she put her feelings aside as much as possible and showed for work everyday.

The first big shock presented itself in the early afternoon; Cameron and House had been left alone in his office, a file in her hands. A game boy in his. "The patient is stable at the moment, Chase and Foreman are monitoring her recovery and..." House spoke up before she could continue;

"What are you doing this weekend?" His tone implied that this question was a regular occurrence between the two. He seemed somewhat surprised by Cameron's jaw practically hitting the floor in shock. "Reattach your jaw to your head and feel free to answer my question before the night is through". She slowly recovered and staggered out a reply;

"I was just going to catch up on some paper work, that's about it" she paused for a moment before continuing, "why do you care?".

"Im your boss and i wanted to know" he attempted his best "im so insulted" face. A smirk crept across his stubble-covered face as he took pleasure in Cameron's obvious discomfort, he settled back into his chair and watched her squirm anxiously.

"House you don't care about anyone, you never want to know what people are doing".

"Excuse me, i care about Steve!" He turned away pretending to be offended, " and besides i _always _want to know i just never ask, too much effort". At that he rose to his feet, gripping his cane, slowly began to leave the room, deliberately delaying his departure. He ever so subtly dropped a small white piece of paper on the ground, knowing that curiosity would get the better of his subordinate - before she knew it he was gone.

As expected Allison picked up the piece of paper, to find that a small message had been left on the over leaf.

_Reservation 7:30pm tonight - you know where _signed _House_. Knock of time came about and the sheet sat in Cameron's left pant pocket, idle, waiting for her to make a decision. She decided to wait until she got home and think it over. The drive home gave her time to think about House's intentions, in the end she came up with about 400 different theories, but only really wanted one to work. Upstairs in her apartment Allison Cameron held the piece of paper in her sweaty palms, a single question floating in and out of her thoughts:

_Do i, or don't i?_

* * *

as i said at the start please R&R : )

thanks


	2. I don't, but he does

Hey, i tried to update asap... thanks so much for your support... especially ZivaJade, Colonelheather & LostforHouse. Keep the happy reviews coming!!! ... House might seem a little OOC but keep in mind... everyone has the ability to change... even House...

R&R please : )

* * *

The candles had all but diminished and only a few dining couples remained. House has just about finished his fourth glass of scotch, after waiting an hour and a half for Allison to show. He couldn't understand why he was their alone, she was the one that had admitted her undying love for him and now he was swallowing his pride and trying to be a gentleman. Only to be stood up. 

Meanwhile back at Cameron's apartment she sat anxiously on her couch dressed in a knee length evening dress. Deep down she knew that not accepting his invitation was a harsh but right thing to do. However, Cameron took comfort in the fact that he made her wait two years, _now it's my turn _she thought. She had to be strong, resist his eyes, soft hair, but mostly those eyes, which captured her heart. Several times since arriving home she had made her way to the front door, but admirably stuck to her plan and turned around. Standing up, Cameron made her way down the hall to her bedroom, she'd had enough for one night, and with one last thought she fell asleep. _At least I have the weekend to come up with a plan_.

* * *

House awoke the following morning with an awful pain in his back, and an even bigger one in his leg. He rubbed his thigh as his other hand fumbled around in his pocket, retrieving a small container. Two pills later the ache in his leg subsided, his back remaining stiff. _This is why humans sleep in beds, _he thought to himself. He didnt stand up, instead he decided to remain on the floor, his back resting on a solid wood doorframe. He could hear movement inside, as the footsteps neared he stayed still. The door jerked open, and Cameron went to take a step outside, but then realised that something was obstructing her path. He peered up at her, waiting for her to look down. 

"House! What are you doing here?", he didn't respond, "look I don't have time for this, I have things to do".

"Don't go, I don't know what to say to make you stay", he paused for a moment, " please stay". Cameron avoided his bright blue eyes, she knew they were her weakness, _stay strong, don't give in Allison_. As much as she wanted to listen to her head, her heart yearned for his touch. With the help of his cane House rose to his feet, he knew that if he made eye contact with her, she would be his, _she can never resist my eyes_.

"Cameron please don't go", his tone was sincere, which made him even harder to resist.

"Sorry, I've gotta go", and with that she defiantly pushed past him, keeping her chin high until she was out of sight and tears began to roll down her smooth cheeks. Once again House remained motionless, he was dumbfounded. He couldn't understand how his plan didn't work, but he wasn't done trying.

* * *

Cameron returned home to find a bunch of packages at her door, she leaned over them, unlocked the timber barrier and stepped inside to unload the groceries she had bought. Once the milk was in the fridge and the cereal in the cupboard under the sink, she couldn't resist anymore. She loved presents. like a five-year old, she carried the packages into her lounge room and placed them on the table. She was amused by the assortment of shapes and sizes, oblivious to their contents. The first package was soft, upon opening it, a small brown bear was exposed, it had the bluest eyes. Cameron being Cameron remained unsure who the gifts were from, her birthday had just passed and Christmas was about a month away. She placed the bear on the coffee table, and resumed unwrapping. A box of about 40 centimetres appealed to her the most, it wasn't wrapped, and the exterior was nice enough. Inside the box a single rose laid on a purple piece of material, this caused Cameron to squeal like a preteen. Her unwrapping pace sped up significantly after the rose; she couldn't wait to see what else was there. 

Three presents later only two envelopes remained, one was somewhat thicker then the other, of course she opened that one first. Inside she was surprised to find two lanyards with season passes to the monster trucks on the end. Suddenly Cameron came to the realisation that House was behind all this, guilt crept through her mind, but she comforted herself; _how was i supposed to know? they weren't labelled or anything_. The other envelope sat on the table; _I may as well open it, what's the worse that can happen?_ She peeled it open and peered inside to find a single piece of paper, one side had something printed on it, the other , handwriting that she knew all to well. She decided to read the printed words first, tears formed in her eyes.

_Been running from these feelings for so long  
telling my heart I didn't need you  
pretending I was better off alone  
but I know that it's just a lie  
so afraid to take a chance again  
so afraid of what I'd feel inside  
but I need to be next to you  
I need to share every breath with you  
I need to know I can see your smile each morning  
look into your eyes each night  
for the rest of my life  
here with you, near with you  
_

_I need to be next to you  
need to be – next to you  
right here with you is right where I belong  
I'll lose my mind if I can't see you  
without you there is nothing in this life  
that would make life worth living for  
I can't bear the thought of you not here  
I can't fight what I feel anymore _

I need to know I can see your smile each morning  
look into your eyes each night  
for the rest of my life  
here with you, near with you  
oh I  
I need to be next to you  
I need to have your heart next to mine  
for all the time  
hold you for all my life.

The reverse side of the paper had a single sentence scrawled on it:

_Music says it better then I ever can but here goes... I think im in love with you._

* * *

song: _Need to be next to you - Leigh Nash_


End file.
